Only Eternal With You
by x-EliteAssassin-x
Summary: Dieing alone but with their hearts still linked. Can these two find each other again in the next life? SasoDei. Yaoi. One-shot. Reincarnation fic.


June: -squee- SasoDei X3 I was inspired to write this by the awesome fic 'For Eternity by Takika'

Summary: Dying alone but with their hearts still linked. Can these two find each other again in the next life?

**Dedication: This is for YaoiRocks! Hope you like the SasoDei love aniki!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, be nice if I did though... The first song is 'Forever Yours by Sunrise Avenue' the second song is 'Devour by Disturbed' I don't own them either.

* * *

SasoDei One-Shot  
Only Eternal With You  
Written by June

**EDITED ON 9/2/2010 - Mature version can be found on my LJ**

* * *

"Danna!" I screamed as I made my way towards him through the debris.

"Deidara! Get out of here!" I heard him scream back.

"I'm not leaving you, I l-" My shout back was cut off when the base was shaken again. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball as I tried to shield myself. I was going to die here in our caved in base. this was all Tobi's fault. The damn idiot was messing around with my bombs and now the whole base is crumbling. I screamed in pure agony when I felt rocks hit me, I could hear my Sasori-Danna shouting for me and I smiled albeit the pain, because my Danna was coming for me. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head...

Sasori-Danna... Pain was searing through my body. Please Danna, hurry... Red seemed to be blinding my vision. Sasori, I love you...

I heard hoarse screams, but for some reason my whole body felt numb and I didn't have the strength to answer. I was so tired, maybe... maybe if I shut my eyes for just a moment...

And then it all went black.

* * *

"Deidara..." I said gazing at the body at my feet. "Come on brat, this isn't funny..." I knelt beside my lover, "Deidara?" My voice was shaking now. I gazed at his now still form, his blond hair was covering his face and he looked like he was sleeping. Sleeping. Right... he was just sleeping, because Deidara, like art; is meant to last forever, beauty is eternal. I caressed his face lovingly. "Wake up Deidara." I whispered softly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He's dead Sasori." Said the Uchiha brat's voice in his usual monotone.

"No he's not." I replied still caressing my lover's face.

"Sasori-" I heard Konan start but she was cut off by a deep voice from the shadows.

"Leave it. Let him believe whatever." The Leader said, the rest of the group reluctantly left. I sneered at their pitying stares, they were all wrong, Deidara wasn't dead. How could he die? He couldn't die and leave me here. He _wouldn't _die and leave me here. I shook him by his shoulder gently.

"Come on brat, get up, I know you're awake."

I waited hours in the dark and crumbled cave. I waited hours for my lover to move. I waited hours and hours... It took me even longer till I finally came to terms that he wouldn't move again. I had moved his head into my lap, I continued to stroke his silky blond hair, completely oblivious to the fact that a large clump of it was matted with blood.

Art is eternal. I knew that... but an incomplete art is all that I was now, without Deidara I was incomplete. I smiled softly as I remembered how the blond brat had taken the organization by storm with his explosive attitude, he had shaken me the worst though. I treated him as a nuisance for so long before I realised that even I could love, I was in denial for so long, I was in love with my complete opposite and I was sure he didn't feel the same.

How wrong I was...

Deidara did love me. His original respect had slowly been twisted and reformed into a love for me, but he also thought I didn't love him. We spent so long denying ourselves that in the end our passion drew us together like moths to a flame.

Our love completed us.

For the first time in many years I regretted making myself a puppet. I wanted to cry, but I didn't seem to have any tears to cry. I didn't have any senses to feel or show emotion, even if my heart could feel, my body couldn't.

"Deidara..." I whispered.

I took out a kunai and without another thought I drove the blade hard and fast into my heart.

Two lovers. One held in the others arms, the other holding his lover tight. Both died thinking of the other, their hearts linked for eternity. Another chance for two hearts to reunite.

* * *

_'There are times I could leave my heart wide open  
There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me.  
There are times I could come to you and hurt you  
I can easily bring you tears  
I could send you to hell I know you _

I will find something more  
someone I am made for,  
shame on you, baby, forever yours.  
I will find something more  
someone I am made for  
shame on you, baby, forever yours.'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, UN!" Deidara screamed throwing his pillow at his alarm and sending it flying, effectively making the music alarm stop. Pulling the covers over his head, Deidara curled into a ball and snuggled into the mattress, drifting back to sleep.

An irritating vibrating noise then started to come from the bedside table. Soon music started...

_I will devour you  
Take all the pain away  
I cannot stay my hand  
From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity  
It seems to ease my mind  
To know that you've brought  
Meaning to my life_

Growling, Deidara threw off his bed covers and flipped the phone open. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT, ITACHI, UN!"

"Some one's grumpy." Deidara gritted his teeth, almost hearing the smirk that the raven was no doubt wearing on that smug, pale face of his.

"I was sleeping." The blond ground out.

"Then rise and shine sunshine. We're dragging you out to the theatre to celebrate Pein and Konan's engagement."

"Their engaged, un?" Deidara asked surprised.

"You were there remember?"

"I was, un?" Deidara said even more confused.

"Clueless..." Itachi muttered. "Look, you're coming, you're looking good and you're not sulking about." The Uchiha said before hanging up.

Sighing, Deidara pushed himself out of bed and got into the shower.

* * *

"Stupid Itachi..." Deidara muttered as he banged his head on the steering wheel. Here he was stuck in the horrible London traffic jams, driving to West End, when all he wanted to do was be in his nice warm bed, crying his heart out.

Deidara was not a happy bunny. Not at all...

His week just kept getting worse. First his boyfriend, Sai, leaves him to go win over some other blond who Itachi's brother was dating. Then he gets drunk at a party (which he now realises was Pein and Konan's engagement party... oops...) and passes out. And once again he had been having romantic and kinky dreams about a red head and himself.

...Okay... so maybe the last one wasn't that bad... or bad at all.

But it was slightly annoying, having erotic dreams about a sexy red head was enjoyable, but it was the feeling it would leave Deidara with when he woke up. He had once discussed how it felt with Itachi and Konan, he said that when he woke up he felt empty and incomplete and that when he was with the red head, everything seemed perfect and meant to be. Not long after telling Itachi and Konan, Deidara decided that the red head was his Soul Mate from a previous life. Itachi thought he was deluded, but Deidara was an avid believer in reincarnation and would stick by his belief.

Sighing, Deidara realised he had made it to the theatre, parking his car he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed off to meet with his friends. Coming in to the theatres lobby, he smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering, Itachi was glaring at the wall, Kisame was hitting on a woman and miserably failing, Zetsu was skulking in the shadows, Pein and Konan were making out and-

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed an orange blur before tackling Deidara to the floor.

"Gack!" Deidara yelled as he was sent crashing to the floor.

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi's been waiting for you. Tobi was a good boy today!" Said the boy straddling Deidara. Tobi was a strange boy, he spoke in third person, used Japanese honorifics and had a strange habit of wearing an orange mask like the ones you would have seen in a Shakespearean play.

"Tobi! Get off, you freak, un!" Deidara yelled shoving the boy off and standing up, brushing invisible dirt off his clothes.

"Aww, Senpai... Tobi is just happy to see you." Deidara imagined that behind his mask the nuisance was probably pouting.

"Hn." Deidara grunted.

"I think Senpai has been hanging around with Itachi-san too much." Tobi chirped happily, but eeped and hid behind Zetsu at the twin glares he received from Deidara and Itachi.

"When you idiots are quite done, how about we go get our seats?" Pein said having finally finished ravishing his fiances mouth, the group nodded and followed the punk-ish man to their seats.

Deidara fidgeted in his seat. Why did they come to this pantomime again? This was hardly a celebration, the pantomime was mundane in Deidara's personal opinion. Now a fireworks show or something just as explosive, now _that_ was a celebration, but this was Konan's choice and he respected that... didn't mean he couldn't be bored and fidget though. Itachi seemed to think different and had taken to pinching Deidara every time he shifted about, this had resulted to the two kicking each other under their seats like a pair of immature children. Their squabbling came to an abrupt stop when the gallery they were seated in was lit up.

"Oh, it's the break, un." Deidara said blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light, standing up he felt a few of his joints pop and click, he shuddered slightly at the feelings. Deidara watched as the others dispersed for refreshments and ice-cream, he briefly debated over going and getting some cookies and cream ice-cream, but decided against the idea when he took into consideration how cold the theatre was. Damn air conditioning.

Wandering around, Deidara searched for something that could entertain him, his boredom was answered in the form of a door with an 'Employees Only' sign. Now whilst most people would have known better then to go through the door, Deidara wasn't most people, he had always been a troublemaker and was always pushing the limits of what he was allowed to do. So Deidara went through the door, he went down some halls and peeked into a few doors, he was disappointed to only find a few dressing rooms that were empty seeing as the second part of the pantomime had started (Deidara wasn't stupid enough to go in there during the break when the employees would be everywhere).

Pushing open another door, Deidara finally find something of interest.

Sat on a stool and resting against the wall, was one of the most beautiful puppets he had ever seen, he had no doubt that whoever had made it was a true master of the art and put a great deal of care into the making of the puppet. The puppet had long purple hair that cascaded down to her waist in delicate ringlets, eerie glass silver eyes, a painted doll's face with red lips, black eye-lined eyes, painted purple eyebrows, even glitter eyeshadow, her body parts were a porcelain white and she was dressed in an elegant black ballroom dress. Deidara wondered who could have made such a wonderful masterpiece, but he was broken out of his musing when he heard a cough from behind him, he spun around, eyes wide.

"Hmm, looks like I found a blond brat sneaking around." The man stated to himself. He was a very handsome man, rather tall, red hair, red eyes and nicely muscled. The man was wearing a crimson silk shirt and black leather pants, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was leaning casually against the door frame. Deidara gaped slightly, partially at being caught and partially at the epitome of sex on legs that was stood in front of him.

"I-I.. Um... Y-you..." Deidara stuttered, desperately trying to form a sentence.

The red head smirked at the blond's cute discomfort, "You seemed to be rather interested in Kira-chan," He said inclining his head towards the puppet, Deidara nodded slightly, still trying to discover his voice. "You have an eye for art then?" The man asked with a curious look, Deidara answered with another nod and finally found his voice and asked the first thought that came to mind.

"Kira? As in the Japanese word for 'killer', un?"

"Yup." The man said flashing Deidara a smile and making the blond blush heavily.

"That's a rather morbid name for such a beautiful puppet..."

"I agree. Her real name is Hidanko, but in this theatre she is known as 'Kira-Hinaningyou'-"

"Killer-Doll?" Deidara translated and the red head nodded before continuing.

"Yes, you know how every theatre has it's legends? Well this theatre had a death occur five or so years back, the only evidence was a ripped piece of black fabric on the victims body and Hidanko's blood stained hands. Of course that gained her quite a reputation and it became popular belief that she would come alive and slay anyone who did not appreciate her beauty. It's pure speculation of course, I should know, I made her."

"You made her, un?" Deidara asked incredulously.

"I did, Hidanko is my finest puppet so far, I have not been able to make a puppet that surpasses her in the seven years since her creation."

"I take it your a puppet master then, un?"

"Indeed. Sasori Akasuna from the Suna School of Theatre Arts." He said extending a hand at the blond as a greeting.

"Deidara Iwa, Art Student." He said shaking the offered hand.

Sasori gripped the hand and was surprised to feel the touch was almost electric and sent pleasant shivers throughout his body. The blond was very attractive, he had blond hair pulled into an half ponytail and with a bang that was almost completely obscuring one of his eyes from view, he had dark blue eyes which were lined with eye liner and he was wearing a black shirt that was cropped at the elbows with tight black jeans that gave Sasori a highly appreciated view.

"So Sasori, care to tell me why you haven't called security and had me thrown out, un?"

"I couldn't really care less who comes back here, but I do take time to associate with anyone who can appreciate Hidanko's beauty." Sasori replied releasing Deidara's hand albeit reluctantly.

Deidara nodded and turned back to Hidanko. "What inspired you to make her, un?" He asked.

"The death of my parents," Sasori said, making Deidara wince at unintentionally bringing it up. "After they died, I couldn't look at humans the same, they seemed... impure. So I put my heart and soul into making one creation that would be pure and perfect."

"Nothing that lasts for long can be pure and perfect, un." Deidara said, "Only something fleeting like a firework or an explosion can be pure and perfect, because in that one moment their brilliance is true art, un."

Sasori snorted, "A firework as art? Ridiculous. Art is everlasting."

"Things get boring if they are forever, un."

"But no-one will remember them if they are fleeting."

Deidara rolled his eyes and was about to retort when out of the corner his eyes he saw something. Hidanko turned her head to look at him, she then tilted her head in an almost curious way. For a few seconds Deidara just stared before finally his mind caught up, the puppet had just moved... on it's own. Deidara screamed, a manly scream in his opinion, and jumped into Sasori's arms. Deidara didn't mean to jump into Sasori's arms, Deidara didn't mean to send them crashing to the floor and Deidara didn't mean to somehow end up straddling Sasori. Not to say that he didn't like it though, because he loved it, especially the alignment of their groins.

Red eyes gazed into dark blue, neither male wanted to move from the position, something deep in their soul was screaming that it was right. "This feels familiar..." Sasori murmured, his hand raising to caress the blond's face, fingers grazed lightly over plump pink lips. Without thinking Sasori's eyes focused onto those lips, his hand reaching behind Deidara's neck and pulling him forward. Lips met lips.

Deidara was caught in a daze from Sasori's gaze, so he was unable to resist when Sasori pulled him into the kiss. Not that he wanted to resist. But fuck, he could practically feel pleasure pulsing through his body from the kiss. It was incredible. Deidara melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttered shut and his lips began working against Sasori's.

Sasori smirked when he felt the blond return his kiss. His grip left Deidara's neck and trailed its way down to his thighs, after giving his ass a good grope of course. Gripping the thighs tightly, Sasori flipped them over so that he was now dominating, flicking out his tongue he licked the blond's lips he began to take the kiss further. Deidara moaned at the tongue and opened his mouth giving Sasori full permission to kiss him senseless, which Sasori proceeded to do, making sure that he played with Deidara's tongue for as long as he possibly could before they ran out of breath.

They both pulled out of the kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their lips, both males were panting and Deidara was heavily flushed. A predatory glint flashed in Sasori's crimson eyes as he roughly pulled Deidara up, yanking his top off over his head, then beginning to suck, lick and kiss the newly revealed skin. Deidara moaned, panted and whined, before deciding that his new found lover was wearing way too many clothes. Pushing Sasori off him for a moment he hurriedly unbuttoned the shirt and threw it over to the other side of the room.

As soon as the shirt was off Sasori reconnected his lips to Deidara's skin, biting down hard on the blond's neck, he took pleasure in hearing Deidara gasp in pain and pleasure. Blood began to leak from the bite mark, with teasing licks and sucks, Sasori began to lap up the blood, successfully leaving a rather large love bite. Deidara was lost in lust with thoughts of what other pleasurable things that mouth could do.

"Ah Sasori!" Deidara gasped feeling one of the redheads hands playing with his nipple and the other sneaking it's way into his pants.

"That's it, call my name Deidara." Sasori murmured against the blond's neck, giving it another playful lick.

"That was the best sex ever..." He murmured, softly kissing his lovers neck.

* * *

"I was thinking the same thing, un." Deidara said with a slightly giggle, his hands wandering over Sasori's body, memorising every curve and tracing each muscle. "Sasori?" Deidara asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mm?" The redhead replied nuzzling against the blond's neck again.

"Do you usually randomly fuck people during pantomimes, un?" Maybe Deidara could have been a bit more tactful about his question, but this was Deidara after all, he was never one to be known for subtlety.

Sasori gave a slight chortle and lifted his head from Deidara's neck and placed a chaste kiss on the blond's jaw. "No I don't. Why did I fuck you? Probably because it felt so damn right."

Deidara smiled softly. "This might sound weird, seeing as we only just met, even if we did just fuck. But I feel like I've know you before, also I feel kind of complete and like this was meant to be, un. It's strange, I only felt like this when I was having those weird dreams, un."

"Hmm, if your dreams were by any chance of a red head then I'll tell you mine were of a blond." Deidara gave Sasori a bewildered look at that statement. "Let's just dismiss that as a coincidence, I can't be asked to think." Sasori droned returning to nuzzling the blond's neck, pouting at Sasori's dismissal of the subject he mentally stored it to ask about later.

After a few minutes Deidara realised that the pantomime would probably be over soon. "We should get dressed, un..." Reluctantly Sasori agreed and pulled away from his lover and began to get their clothes.

When both males were dressed Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pressed their lips together breifly, pulling away he pressed a small piece of card into Deidara's palm. "That's my business card, call me and we'll meet, I want to see you again." Sasori said.

"You can count on it, un!" Deidara said grinning and pocketing the card. Sasori smirked at the blond and walked out the room. Deidara gazed after his lover for a few moments before realising he needed to get out of there before everyone came back, not everyone who found him would be a sexy red head who he could have fantastic sex with.

Deidara walked into the lobby, casually trying to disguise the slight limp he got from his little escapade back stage. Spotting his friends over in the corner he made his way over to them.

"DEIDARA-SENPAIIIIIIIIIII" Tobi screamed tackle glomping him. "Tobi thought you had left us!" The male wailed clinging to Deidara like he was his lifeline. Deidara stumbled a bit from the glomp before narrowing his eyes and shoving Tobi off him.

Itachi watched the scene with suppressed curiosity wondering where his friend had gone off to, after a few moments of studying the blond he noticed the limp and finally realised where Deidara had been.

"You managed to get some in a theatre?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Itachi, un." Deidara replied blushing furiously.

* * *

June: It's finally done... -collapses- Everyone say yay for SasoDei smex and random Itachi moments X3

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
